Embodiments of the invention relate to devices and methods to harvest energy resulting from vibrations.
There exists a need for the ability to harvest energy utilizing a low-profile device, enabling devices to be powered by passive motion and thus eliminate the need for traditional power sources, such as batteries that deplete and require replacement.